<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aura specs by queenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280352">aura specs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclaw/pseuds/queenclaw'>queenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shots of engex [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclaw/pseuds/queenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a lovely aura,” he teased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shots of engex [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aura specs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodimus grinned as soon as he walked into the cafe; he’d spotted the slope of a pair of white finials, and he wouldn’t soon forget who they belonged to. As if he’d forget nearly tripping over a gorgeous mech in a crowded street, only to have said mech compliment his aura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His <em>aura </em>. You didn’t hear that one every day. But a compliment was a compliment, and coming from a mech that looked like <em>that </em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sheer chance that he was here. Or maybe it was fate, or something. Maybe aura-mech had something to say for that, too… although he’d have to ask first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no further hesitation, Rodimus approached the mech -- studiously reading a datapad as one hand played with his glass of energon -- and sat in the seat across from him. The mech before him blinked, looked up -- his lips parted in surprise as undeniable recognition flickered in his optics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodimus grinned again. “What a lovely aura,” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mech raised an optic ridge, a smile flirting at the corners of his lips. He let the datapad settle on the table, both hands wrapping around his glass as he considered Rodimus. “You’re just saying that,” he said -- more of a friendly jab than an accusation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodimus shrugged. “Were you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tilt of his helm in another thoughtful silence. “No,” he finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorting, Rodimus leaned his elbows on the table. “Then what’s all that about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mech shook his helm. “Shouldn’t I get to ask a question in exchange?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, for starters… are you following me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodimus laughed. “No. I come here occasionally, and here you were. What would you call that? Destiny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little burst of triumph invigorated Rodimus’s spark at the sight of the smile spreading across the other mech’s lips and the mirth dancing in his optics. “I’d call it serendipitous, at the least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Serendipitous,” Rodimus repeated. “That’s a ten shanix word.” When the other mech only chuckled, he just kept on. “What’s your name, anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drift.” There was little hesitation in the answer. “And you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rodimus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drift nodded his helm. “Well met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Well met. </em>Primus. Rodimus bit his lip, amused, but scarcely took his gaze away from Drift. “So, this aura-reading thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Drift said, taking a sip of his energon finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...What all are you gleaning from it? Just pretty colors that you compliment strangers on, or?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drift grinned a little, and Rodimus admittedly didn’t know him at all, but he could swear that was a flash of <em>mischief </em>he’d just seen. “Not entirely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodimus leaned in over the table a little more, barely noticing their pedes brushing together, his own optics gleaming to match. “So what are you seeing now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drift tilted his helm once more, putting his glass aside and leaning in just slightly as well. The way his pede moved against Rodimus’s seemed more deliberate, but if he were honest, Rodimus couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to anything except this mech’s lovely features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m seeing… how badly you want to invite me back to your place.” That was a smirk, not a smile on Drift’s features, and wow he was into <em>that </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodimus didn’t miss a beat, though. “Hmm… what if I was thinking about <em>your </em>place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little smirk on Drift’s features opened up into another broad smile, just short of another laugh. “Admittedly, that was some guesswork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounded more like wishful thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drift hummed. “Maybe,” he conceded. “And if it is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rodimus stood slowly and held his hand out. “Then you’re lucky. I specialize in wish fulfillment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That <em>did </em>earn him another laugh, and he felt that spark of triumph in his core again as Drift took his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>